Five Couples, One Wedding, Total Chaos
by Tariel
Summary: Title says it all. HaldirOC RumilOC OrophinOC LegolasOC EldarionOC Read it...Pretty Please. Review if you want me to continue.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with The Lord of the Rings... the great J.R.R. Tolkien does. I do however own my own characters.

Author's note: Please review if you want me to continue.

Just after the 27th anniversary of the death of Haldir, the King and Queen of both Gondor and of Rohan welcomed daughters into the world at precisely the same time. The tiny princesses were laid in the same cradle and were bonded in sisterly love, for they would be become the best of friends. Queen Arwen took her daughter, who was born with uncommonly silvery locks, into the woods near the City. The trees and the stars greeted the Queen and the little princess.

"I shall call you Celebel, my Silver Star."

Many lords and ladies came from all across Middle-Earth to pay tribute to the little Princesses. Eldarion, a grown man of 20 summers proudly stood watch over his sister, just as he had Elentari 16 summers before.

As the child grew, her love of the woods did also. Celebel was not content to stay in the city and live the life of a princess. She longed to be out among the trees. Arwen saw this, and knew there was no way to keep the child in the City.

The brothers Orophin and Rumil came down out of the Golden Woods at the bidding of Queen Arwen.

"My Lady," Rumil said, bowing low to greet the Queen.

"Oh stop it, it's just Arwen." Orophin laughed.

Arwen laughed with them. Celebel, a child of 2 summers, who had just escaped the clutches of her nanny, ran into the room and latched onto her mother's skirt.

"Nana! Nana! Nana!"

"What is it?" Arwen asked, bending down to talk to the child.

"I am sorry My Lady, it won't happen again." Elanor said, taking the child by the hand.

"Its alright, I was going to call for her anyway. You are free to go Elanor." Arwen said.

"Yes, My Lady." Elanor said, hurrying out of the room.

"She's beautiful, Arwen" Rumil said.

"She is, what's her name?" Orophin agreed.

"Celebel" Arwen smiled.

"The brothers are completely taken with her." Aragorn Elessar laughed, entering the room.

"Ada!" the little girl squealed. Aragorn swept the child into his arms and spun her around.

"Woods!" Celebel demanded.

"Your Ada has work he needs to be doing." Arwen laughed, taking Celebel from Aragorn.

"Perhaps you should tell the brothers why you brought them here." Aragorn said before dropping a kiss on Celebel's forehead and another on Arwen's lips. Arwen shooed him out of the room and back to his kingly duties.

"So, my friends. I suppose you are wondering why I called you here." Arwen laughed.

"Elf?" Celebel asked.

"Yes, little one. This is Rumil and Orophin, wardens of the Golden Woods." Arwen laughed, putting the child back down. Celebel sauntered over to the two elves and looked up at them.

"Up," she demanded.

Rumil looked at Arwen and then back down to the little princess.

"Up!" Celebel said again.

"Pick her up little brother." Orophin laughed.

"I...uh..." Rumil stuttered.

"Go on, you won't break her." Arwen laughed. Rumil bent down to pick her up and the little princess latched onto him.

"Woods, now." Celebel said.

"Just a moment child," Arwen laughed. "I'm sure the nice Elves will take you to the Woods."

"You were about to tell us why you brought us here." Orophin reminded.

"I brought you here because the servants are at their wits end with the little one. She always wants to be out in the Woods and I would like you two to become her Guardians." Arwen said. Rumil looked stunned.

"We will gladly accept your proposal" Orophin laughed.

"I hoped you would. Now, off with you and stay out of trouble." Arwen said, shooing them toward the door.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with The Lord of the Rings... the great J.R.R. Tolkien does. I do however own my own characters.

Author's note: Please review if you want me to continue.

16 years later

Princess Celebel, who had become a beautiful woman with long silvery locks, and her Guardians, Rumil and Orophin, were strolling through the Woods on one of their many adventures together, when the keen senses of Orophin picked up the sounds of a party moving in their direction.

"Quickly, up into the trees." Orophin commanded.

Celebel nodded and gracefully climbed the nearest tree, which welcomed her into its branches and shielded her from prying eyes.

"Who dares enter the Woods of the Princess?" Rumil called.

"The Steward and his family." The guard at the head of the party called back.

"What business do you have in the Lady's Woods?" Orophin asked.

"We are only passing through to the City." Faramir said, making his way to the brothers.

"My Lord," Rumil said bowing.

"Tell me, Guardian, where is your charge?" Faramir asked. "For I bring my son to meet her."

Rumil hissed and Orophin lay a hand on his brother's arm.

"Forgive my brother's actions. We have grown quite fond of the Princess." Orophin explained.

"That is to be expected." Faramir laughed.

"Come my friend, I will lead you to the City." Orophin said.

The party passed on with Orophin in the lead and left Rumil and Celebel.

"It is safe now my love," Rumil said. Celebel dropped out of the tree into Rumil's arms.

"I do not want to meet the Steward's son. I want to stay here in the Woods with you and Orophin." Celebel said burying her face in his chest.

"You must meet him my darling. Changes must come, even if we do not wish them to." Rumil said setting the Princess on her feet.

"I don't want to be a princess! I want to be a warden just like you." Celebel cried.

"Shh my love. You must live your life as a Princess; no one can change that. Know that we love you and will be with you where ever you go." Rumil said encircling the Princess in his arms. Celebel smiled at him and hopped back into the tree and climbed to the top to watch the party make its way to the City. Rumil lounged at the base of the tree.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with The Lord of the Rings... the great J.R.R. Tolkien does. I do however own my own characters.

Author's note: Please review if you want me to continue.

Arwen looked out and saw the party coming out of the Woods. "My Lord, who visits the city this day?" she asked turning to her husband.

"The Steward, he brings his son to meet our Celebel." Aragorn said. The couple looked out toward the Woods and saw the silver head of the Princess appear above the trees.

"Rumil must have been left to tend to Celebel, Orophin is leading the party to the city." Aragorn laughed.

"Yes, he is sad, and Celebel has been crying." Arwen said looking out toward her daughter. "She has grown to love the brothers as they have to love her. She will not want to leave them."

"But in time, she must. They will make her understand." Aragorn said. "Call for her, she needs to come in, it's almost dark."

"'Bel, come down. It is time to return to the City" Rumil said.

"I don't want to go back. Can't we run away, and live in the Woods together?" Celebel asked dropping out of the tree.

"You naneth would not be happy with me. I fear that she is already unhappy with me." Rumil said. "Come, we must return."

"I don't want to go. If I go back, they'll make me meet that prince, and then they'll make me marry him." Celebel said defiantly.

Orophin dropped out of a tree. "Celebel you must return to the City. Your mother wants you." Orophin said.

"I hate it when you two do that." Celebel said sticking her tongue out at her Guardians. "You both know I can disobey one, but not both." She laughed. "Very well, if you wish for me to return then I will." She hugged them both and scurried off toward the City.

"You love her don't you brother?" Orophin asked.

Rumil sighed, "I have loved her since the first time I laid eyes on her as a child."

"Arwen will not be happy." Orophin said.

"I know, and I know I must let her go, to live her life away from us." Rumil sighed.

"She loves you as well, but we must make her see that it is not meant to be, for we must leave her soon." Orophin said.

"I will not leave while Celebel still lives." Rumil said.

"We must. We cannot stay if it is to hinder the life and happiness of Celebel. You and I both know that your love can never be, brother. She is like a daughter to us." Orophin said. "If you truly love her then you will let her go."

"I do love her, but oh how I shall miss her." Rumil sighed.

"Our little Celebel has grown to be a beautiful princess, and someday she will make a prince very happy." Orophin smiled, clapping his brother on the back. "Now, I'm sure the King has arranged a festival to honor the arrival of the Steward, let us return to the City to keep 'Bel out of trouble." He laughed. The two brothers made their way back to the City.


End file.
